Lindo Romance
by Maeve Morgan
Summary: Três simples palavras ditas no final de uma festa levam a uma conversa interessante que pode consertar uma relação baseada por anos em questões malresolvidas. Oneshot Pós EP. Meio WAFF


N. A.: Isso foi escrito sob a enorme influência de desilusões amorosas e experiência própria, e ao som de "You're Beautiful" de James Blunt. Versão em português de "Beautiful Romance", traduzido ao som de Ana Carolina (não que isso tenha alguma relevância). Eu mantive os nomes originais.

Retratações: Os livros Harry Potter pertencem à adorável J.K. Rowling. O uso de seus personagens, locações e universo em geral nessa história é somente um empréstimo sem ganho pessoal além da satisfação de escrever algo simplesmente como hobby.

* * *

**Lindo Romance**

As luzes das fadas brilhavam por todo o jardim da Toca, e música suave vinda do rádio tomava conta do ar. A festa do casamento de Bill e Fleur havia sido um sucesso, um imprescindível raio de luz nessa hora sombria em que o mundo mágico se encontrava. Os únicos convidados que restavam agora que o sol havia desaparecido eram parentes e amigos íntimos da família.

O casal em questão estava no centro da pista de dança, seguros nos braços um do outro, balançando ao ritmo da música. Outros casais também estavam dançando, Remus e Tonks inclusive. Era um cenário muito pacífico. Ou pelo menos teria sido, se um borrão vermelho não tivesse passado correndo com uma Angelina Johnson muito irritada logo atrás gritando, "Fred, volte aqui agora mesmo!"

Hermione, da cadeira em que estava sentada, olhou para cima ao ouvir risos, e seus olhos encontraram os do mais jovem homem da família Weasley, claramente divertido com a visão de Fred sendo perseguido. "O que seu irmão fez agora?" Ela perguntou quando ele se encostou à mesa atrás de si.

"Eu não sei," Ron respondeu. "Mas aposto que tem algo a ver com aquele produto novo que ele e o George falavam antes."

"Pobre Angelina," ela disse, lentamente balançando a cabeça, embora um pequeno sorriso ainda adornasse seu rosto.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por mais alguns minutos, até que Hermione decidiu quebrá-lo. "Onde está o Harry?" Ela escolheu perguntar, erguendo os olhos a ele.

"Acho que está falando com a Ginny na cozinha," ele respondeu, olhos distantes na pista de dança.

"Oh," ela disse, mais uma vez caindo em silêncio.

"Você quer dançar?"

A pergunta dita tão casualmente a pegou de surpresa. Ela piscou os olhos, e observou seu rosto, voltando-se a ele. Hermione pôde sentir quão nervoso ele estava por dizer aquelas meras palavras, e não pôde evitar um sorriso para si mesma. Ela simplesmente se levantou e sem dizer uma palavra tomou a mão de Ron na sua enquanto eles andavam lado a lado para a pista de dança.

A princípio, era um tanto estranho estar nos braços um do outro. Eles estavam tensos e somente seguindo o ritmo da música. Com o passar do tempo, eles relaxaram e se sentiram como se reconfortando um ao outro. A mão direita de Ron se encontrou nos volumosos cachos dela e lá permaneceram, afagando-os levemente. Hermione encostou sua cabeça em seu peito com um grande suspiro enquanto seu braço esquerdo descia por suas costas e se enlaçava ao redor de sua cintura, quase que por vontade própria.

Sua mão esquerda a tremer levemente, ele levantou a outra mão dela que ainda segurava na sua e aconchegou-as junto a seu peito, ao lado do rosto dela. Lentamente, os olhos dela se ergueram para encontrar os seus justo quando ele abaixava o rosto, seu nariz tocando de leve o dela. Houve um momento de hesitação, e então seus lábios se encontraram.

Foi o mais doce, mais belo e mais inocente dos beijos, apenas um leve tocar. Durou apenas segundos, mas para ambos pareceu muito mais. Ele se afastou levemente e olhou dentro de seus olhos. Sorrindo, ele baixou o rosto mais uma vez e dessa vez capturou com paixão os lábios dela aos seus.

Finalmente, Hermione sentia que algo estava certo. Isso era confortável e familiar, embora eles não tivessem experimentado um com o outro até então. Era como sempre deveria ser: simples, fácil, e certo. No entanto, ela sabia que as coisas nunca eram tão fáceis. Ela sabia que se arrependeria mais tarde, mas quebrou o beijo mesmo assim.

"Ron," ela disse, um tanto sem fôlego, ao fechar os olhos e se afastar dele levemente. "A gente... Podemos ir a algum lugar e conversar?"

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Você quer conversar?" Ele perguntou, um tanto descrente perante seu pedido. "Agora?"

"Sim," ela disse, respirando profundamente. "Agora. Por favor?" Ela olhou fundo em seus olhos. "Eu prometo que não vou gritar ou algo do tipo."

Os cantos de sua boca subiram num leve sorriso. "É bom mesmo," ele sussurrou. Eles ficaram ali por mais um instante, meio embaraçados, e então ele a levou para dentro da casa. Eles a atravessaram, e Ron abriu a porta da frente para a varanda, de onde eles ainda podiam ouvir a música e os risos das fadas vindos da festa no jardim.

"Pronto," ele disse, sentando-se no banco e olhando para ela. "Sobre o que você quer conversar?" Ele perguntou, um tanto nervoso.

"Nós," ela respondeu imediatamente. Ela notou ele engolir a seco, e sorriu gentilmente. "Eu só queria saber o que vai acontecer agora, Ron. Desculpa, mas você me conhece. Eu não vou descansar enquanto não resolver isso, e eu prefiro que a gente não tenha questões mal-resolvidas como no ano passado, porque as coisas vão ficar diferentes agora."

"É, eu sei," ele disse, olhando para o piso de madeira com um ligeiro sorriso.

"E eu não falo só de nós dois," ela disse, vindo sentar-se a seu lado. "Nós não vamos voltar para Hogwarts. Nós vamos procurar pelas Horcruxes, e não podemos contar com mais ninguém. Se nós brigássemos, não íamos conseguir nada. E o Harry conta com a gente."

"Certo," ele suspirou, e virou-se para ela. "O que você quer saber?"

"Eu preciso saber se é isso que você quer," ela disse calmamente. Ele estava prestes a responder, mas ela ergueu uma mão e disse, "Por favor, deixa eu terminar. Eu e você..." Ela pausou, olhando para o céu. Suspirando, ela continuou. "As coisas sempre foram meio turbulentas com nós dois. Por algum motivo, nossa relação sempre foi difícil, mesmo no começo. Nós temos uma péssima comunicação, e há vezes que só sabemos interagir através de brigas. E sinceramente, é de deixar qualquer um louco!"

"Principalmente o Harry," Ron riu levemente.

"Não só o Harry," Hermione sussurrou. "Pra mim, é como se... Não sei explicar. Há vezes que só o que quero fazer é te magoar, e isso me assusta. É como se fosse outra pessoa, alguém que eu não conheço e que não posso confiar. Eu nunca mais quero me sentir assim, e esse sentimento só vem associado a você."

"Eu sei," o ruivo suspirou profundamente. "Eu me sinto assim também, às vezes... E eu odeio isso, Hermione. Mas é que você me deixa bravo, e não consigo evitar. Insultos e qualquer coisa que te magoe sai pela minha boca quando eu menos espero. E, acredite, é a última coisa que quero te trazer, mais dor, mas... É o que acontece."

Ele virou-se para ela e viu-a assentir com a cabeça lentamente, olhando intensamente para o chão como ele havia feito momentos atrás. "Eu sei lidar com os insultos, estou acostumada," ela disse, após alguns momentos. "Ou pelo menos achava que estava. Mas juntando as palavras e as ações... Dói demais." Ela pausou, e ele continuou a observar seu rosto quando ela se voltou para ele. "No ano passado, depois da partida de quadribol, quando eu te vi com a Lavender..."

"Espera um pouco, Hermione..." Ele começou a se defender, levantando as mãos. O que quer que fosse dizer desapareceu de sua mente ao ouvir suas próximas palavras.

"Você partiu meu coração," ela disse suavemente, mantendo seus olhos firmemente nos dele. "Eu nunca pensei que algo pudesse machucar tanto. Não era como um feitiço que te atinge e seu sistema nervoso reconhece imediatamente. Eu me senti andar por aí num transe, e somente quando Harry me encontrou naquela sala eu entendi o que tinha acontecido. E quando você entrou com ela, eu... eu saí da linha. Eu queria que você sentisse o que eu estava sentindo, então mandei aqueles pássaros pra te atacar..."

"Eu sei que você teve seus motivos," ele disse, sua voz ficando mais forte à medida que continuava. "Mas você também me magoou, Hermione. Você sabe como eu sou inseguro com quadribol, e pensar que você não confiava em mim, foi como –"

"Eu sei," ela sussurrou, fechando os olhos com força. "Não estou dizendo que a culpa é sua ou algo assim. Nós dois causamos isso, com tudo que não foi dito por todos esses anos."

Como se para ilustrar o que ela dissera, ambos se sentiram sem palavras. Eles caíram num silêncio que não era nem confortável tampouco desconfortável. Estavam somente pensando sobre o que o outro havia dito.

"A questão é," ela disse, após respirar profundamente. "Eu quero ficar com você, de verdade. Mas eu preciso saber que você vai estar lá pra mim. Isso não pode continuar," ela fez um gesto entre eles, "nós dois, isso não vai dar certo se não pararmos de brigar e descobrir tudo que temos para resolver."

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e estava a ponto de dizer algo quando ela continuou. "Eu não ia suportar se você fosse atrás da Lavender ou alguma outra garota cada vez que tivéssemos uma briga."

"É o que você pensa que eu faria?" Ele disse, mágoa e raiva transparecendo em sua voz. Ron não pôde evitar ao ficar chateado com o que ouvira. Era tanto que ele sentiu a necessidade de se levantar.

"O que eu devo pensar?" Ela sussurrou, erguendo seus olhos a ele.

"É, mas você também não perdeu tempo pra chamar o McBesta pra sair também, logo depois que me viu com a Lavender," ele retrucou fervorosamente.

"Sim, e você estava com ciúmes porque o Viktor me beijou no baile há mais de dois anos," ela disse, fechando os olhos e sentindo a veia pulsar na testa. "Está vendo? É isso o que as nossas últimas brigas me provaram. Tanto eu como você usamos outras pessoas para nos provocar."

"É," ele disse, franzindo o semblante mas não mais chateado. Ele se sentou ao seu lado novamente, e tomou suas mãos. "Escuta... então não vamos mais fazer isso, o que acha? Nada mais de brigas por coisas idiotas, nada mais de provocar um o outro, e definitivamente nada mais de beijar outras pessoas."

"Ron, não é tão simples assim..." Ela disse, com um sorriso cansado.

"Claro que é," ele disse, e ela se virou para ver que ele estava muito sério. "Tudo mais é complicado, a Ordem, a Guerra, até mesmo o Harry e a Ginny." Ele pausou. "Eles têm motivos pra não ficarem juntos. A relação deles é complicada. A nossa não precisa ser. Não mais."

Ela voltou os olhos para o chão novamente. "Vai, Hermione," ele disse. "Você sabe que o que estou dizendo é verdade. Essa é a coisa mais antiga e mais simples no mundo desde os primeiros dias. As pessoas tornam tudo muito complicado. Só quem pode estragar tudo somos nós."

"Exatamente," ela disse, e dessa vez foi ela quem se levantou. "Mas eu não tenho certeza... Não sei se vamos conseguir fazer isso. Principalmente agora."

Na medida em que ela começava a se afastar, voltando-se para entrar na casa, ele sentiu uma necessidade de fazê-la ficar. Ele sabia, instintivamente, que se ela fosse embora agora, eles nunca mais teriam outra chance. Era um pensamento um tanto melodramático, mas era efeito da adrenalina percorrendo seu corpo. Gentilmente, Ron puxou seu braço para que ela não se afastasse.

"Hermione, me ouve," ele disse, um tom desesperado em sua voz. "Nós estamos em guerra agora, e Deus sabe o que vai acontecer. Eu peço todo dia para que nada aconteça com você, o Harry ou eu, por mais improvável que seja. Mas a verdade é que... Algo pode acontecer.

"E eu preciso de você. Agora. Eu sempre precisei. E sempre vou. Pra mim, você é linda, por dentro e por fora. Eu fui um idiota por não te dar valor e quase te deixar passar, mas os últimos acontecimentos só serviram pra abrir meus olhos e me veio, algo que eu sempre soube. E agora eu acho que é o que você tanto precisa ouvir.

"Eu te amo."

Ele mal esperou meio segundo antes de tomá-la em seus braços e beijá-la mais uma vez, sua mão passando por seu cabelo volumoso. Ele a sentiu resistir por um breve momento, e então ela também passou seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o segurou como se sua vida dependesse disso. Eles aprofundaram o beijo, e permaneceram assim por vários minutos mais, somente parando quando sentiram a necessidade de ar fresco.

"Então," ela disse, sorrindo contra seus lábios. "Nada mais de idiotices para nós dois, hein?"

"Não mesmo," ele disse, sorrindo. Ele estava a ponto de beijá-la novamente quando uma súbita agitação os interrompeu.

"Vocês Weasleys são todos uns burros e idiotas!" Uma Angelina Johnson ainda irritadiça passou por eles, cruzando a varanda e adentrando a casa.

"Angelina, espera! Juro, me desculpa!" Fred passou correndo logo atrás dela, quase derrubando o casal no caminho. Ele voltou, colocando a cabeça para fora da porta ao ver que eles estavam abraçados. "Tudo certo por aqui?" Ele questionou, erguendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

"Tudo," Ron disse por dentes cerrados. Ele não estava a fim de lidar com Gred ou Forge agora.

"Acho que a Angelina foi por ali," Hermione disse com um riso, apontando para dentro da casa na direção do jardim.

"Sim, sim," metade dos famosos gêmeos Weasley disse, suspirando. "Ei, vocês não me ajudariam com mais essa, não?"

"Nem," Ron respondeu. "Eu acabei de resolver meus problemas. Você está sozinho nessa."

"Droga," Fred murmurou. "Ei! Angelina!" Ele gritou, rapidamente cruzando o interior da casa.

Eles riram ao vê-lo perseguir a garota irada pela festa que ainda acontecia nos fundos da casa.

"Acho que devíamos voltar também," Hermione disse, puxando sua mão enquanto entrava na casa.

"Acho que sim," ele suspirou profundamente, mas seguiu seus passos mesmo assim.

"Bom, eu não acho que vocês Weasleys são todos burros e idiotas," ela disse. "Pelo menos não o tempo todo. De vez em quando vocês fazem algo certo."

"Haha. Obrigado," Ron replicou. "Mas acho que a Angelina falava especificamente dos gêmeos. Ou do Fred pelo menos."

"Você deve ter razão," ela riu. "Ah, e Ron," ela disse, inclinando-se enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido. "Eu também te amo."

* * *

N.A.: Gah! Eu escrevi isso mesmo? Mas é tão meloso que é capaz de dar cáries! Meu Deus! De onde surgiu tudo isso? Eu tenho que parar de pensar na minha patética vida amorosa e de associar tudo à ficção...

Por mais incrível que pareça, essa é minha primeira peça romântica e fluffy. E é Ron/Hermione, um casal que eu odiava totalmente uns dois meses atrás. Nem sei direito como consegui escrever isso aqui, já que eu odiei o comportamento dos dois no sexto livro, mas acho que é meu modo de compensar, sei lá. De qualquer forma, adoraria saber sua opinião!


End file.
